Dice have often been used as a gaming tool. Dice games take many forms, including both those where the dice are elements of a stand-alone dice game and others where, for example, the dice are one element supplementing a game consisting of many elements.
Poker-related dice games have been known for some time, and often feature dice incorporating design markings similar to those used on and in connection with playing cards. The design markings may include suit markings (such as, for example, spades and diamonds) and/or value markings (such as, for example, aces, jacks, and the joker). The term “poker dice” is commonly used to refer to dice incorporating such markings.
A limitation of known poker-related dice games is the inability to efficiently design dice that, when rolled, may produce all of the common poker hands (high card, pair, two pair, three of a kind, straight, flush, full house, four of a kind, straight flush, royal flush). Inventors have long recognized the need for such dice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,905 to Edison (1971) disclosed five dodecahedral (ten-sided) dice capable of producing a straight flush when rolled, but could not produce all of the common poker hands. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,875 to Capy (1991) discloses octahedral (eight-sided) dice capable of producing a straight flush when rolled, but could not produce all of the common poker hands. In addition, neither Edison nor Capy utilized six-sided dice.
The inability to efficiently design dice that may produce all of the common poker hands has limited the popularity of poker-related dice games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,660 to Stahl discloses a chart that shows the fall off in entertainment value of poker-related dice games as the number of sides of the dice used in the game is increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a poker-related dice game that may produce all of the common poker hands (high card, pair, two pair, three of a kind, straight, flush, full house, four of a kind, straight flush, royal flush) in an efficient manner using six-sided dice.
A further limitation of known poker-related dice games is the inability to efficiently incorporate wildcards into the dice and gameplay. A wildcard, such as a joker, can enhance gameplay by, for example, allowing a player to hold five cards of the same value (i.e., five of a kind), or introducing additional variables or twists.
Accordingly, it is a further object of this invention to provide a poker-related dice game that may efficiently incorporate wildcards into the dice design to enhance the gameplay of the poker-related dice game.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent upon consideration of the full disclosure herein.